Creature Of The Night
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: Esmeralda x Facilier - later Esmeralda x Naveen/ summary inside   Rated T for now, rating will go up in later chapters 3
1. Chapter 1

He watched her dance from the shadows of the day, leaning casually against the outside wall of a building. He watched her body moving in perfect grace to the music played by her fellow gypsy companions. Her hips swaying, her thick, raven hair flowing around her with every movement. She wore typical gypsy clothes; colourful and unusual. A long, purple skirt with a deeper purple, coin decorated sash tied around her waist. Her shoulders were bare, the puffy, white top she wore was belted by a patterned corset. Her curly hair was tied back from her face in a pink ribbon, trailing down to her right shoulder. She wore a gold hoop earring in one ear, her wrists and ankles adorned by simple, gold bracelets. Her skin was a sun-kissed dark brown, contrasting beautifully against the startling green of her eyes. She was overall beautiful, enchanting the people of the city. The occasional person would stop on their way past her to admire, some even dropping a coin or two into the hat on the street before her, showing their appreciation. Every time this happened she would thank them with a playful smile and wink.

_Yes, she will be perfect _He thought to himself as he watched her.

Suddenly, the small crowd gathered around to watch her were broken up; loud shouts could be heard as two guards of the city ushed them away. She turned to her companions, signalling them to run, she grabbed the hat of money and moved to follow them but the guards cornered her. Her deep green eyes glared at the both of them, he perfect lips slipping into a sneer of disgust, clutching her hat of coins to her chest.

"Hand over the money, Gypsy" one spat at her.

Facilier smirked, surprised as the girl punch the guard square in the face. She kicked the other where a man should never be kicked and tried to run away, but the other grabbed her. He spat out blood from his mouth. "That's it! Gypsy filth like you should be taken to the palace of justice!" he snarled at her.

She struggled against him, "Let go of me you bastard!" she hissed at him. He slapped her and gripped her arm tighter, while the other who was somewhat recovered took the money from her.

"Now, now gentlemen, what is all this commotion about?"

Esmeralda looked up from her struggle to see a tall, skinny man standing before them. He wore rich clothes; a suit of deep purple, underneath he wore a lighter purple top that cut off above his belly-button showing off his skinny form. He wore a necklace adorned with two fangs around his neck and a top-hat on his head that was decorated with a skull and cross bone and purple feather. His skin was dark, his eyes were black as night, a thin moustache lined his upper lip. He stood casually, as if completely oblivious to the struggle. He held a sceptre-like walking stick in one hand.

"Lord Facilier!" both guards saluted to the stranger, Esmeralda simply stared. _Lord Facilier? _She had never heard of him before but from the respect he had received from the two guards harassing her and his wealthy appearance she knew he was an important figure. That couldn't be good.

The stranger took off his top hat and nodded to the guards. His dark eyes fell to her, he leaned down on his stick so his face was level with hers and spoke low "and who might you be, my dear?" his voice was smooth and hypnotic. She gazed into his eyes, their depths entrancing her.

She was jolted into reality however by the rough grip of the guards on her arms tightening.

"This heathen Gypsy is to be taken to the Palace of Justice" one announced.

The Lord chuckled, "may I ask with what charges?" his eyes left hers as he straightened, his hands resting on the top of his cane, his hat balanced on top of his hands.

"Stealing!" snarled the other guard, shaking hat of coins pointedly.

"I see. And did either of you witness this crime?" Lord Facilier challenged. Esmeralda frowned at him confused...was he..._defending_ her?

The guards stuttered helplessly, "well...uh...no...But-"

"-and has anyone else reported this crime?" the Lord continued.

"Well...no, but-"

"- and do you find her guilty of any other crimes?"

The guards thought for a moment, "assaulting royal guards" one proclaimed, pointing to his burst lip that was bleeding steadily.

"I saw the events and it was merely self-defence. This child has committed no crime to see her fit for imprisonment. Now kindly let her go, gentlemen." The Lord said, his words flowing gracefully, his tone dangerous, daring them to defy him.

Esmeralda sighed relieved as the rough hands on her released. The guards bowed at him then left grudgingly.

She bent down to pick up a few coins that had spilled from the hat but a dark hand snaked out and picked them up quickly. She looked up at the Lord; he smiled down at her, his dark eyes boring into hers. She felt a jolt in her stomach as she straightened; he was very tall. She looked up at him, clutching her hat tightly in her hands, holding it to her chest.

"Do you have a name, my dear?" he asked, holding out his hand, offering her the coins. She held out the hat, he tipped them into it.

"Esmeralda" she told him.

Facilier almost moaned at the sound of her voice. It was a nice change from the annoying shrill voices of the common woman. Her's was smooth, deep and velvety. And her name was perfect for her.

"Esmeralda meaning emerald? The colour of your eyes, yes it is a good fit for you. Unusual and beautiful like its bearer."

She smiled at him, "wow that was kind of impressive...how did you know my name's meaning?"

He chuckled, "i am a master of Voodoo; reading cards, casting spells, reading signs..."

"But...those are Gypsy practices. You're not a gypsy."

He leaned close to her, "how do you know I'm not?"

"But the guards...they...don't treat you like a gypsy."

"That is because I'm not one."

"But...but you just said you were"

"No, you said I was, I simply didn't deny it."

Her eyes narrowed at him, her temper rising slightly.

"Why don't you come to my shop? I could show you my work." He suggested.

Esmeralda looked at him, "...no thank you, i should get back to my people." She moved to leave, turning to him once more, "Thank you...for...saving me. I appreciate it." She turned and started to leave.

"Stop." The words held power, a deep, dark power that caused the gypsy to stop in her tracks.

"Turn around, my dear" she did so, her eyes wide as the rest of her body was completely out of her control. She looked at him. He stood with one hand outstretched towards her, his eyes seemed darker than ever.

"Now is that any way to treat a Lord?" he asked, his voice soft but dangerous.

All she could do was stare at him in shock, there was no one around to see this, she was completely at his mercy. He smiled at her, slow and dark. He blinked and Esmeralda felt her power of her body come back to her. She gasped for breath, his eyes were on her, watching her carefully.

"How...how did you...do that?" she asked between pants.

"Come with me and i can show you." And with that he turned and moved into the shadows, walking swiftly and gracefully.

Esmeralda glanced around her, she moved to run in the opposite direction...but her curiosity got the best of her. How could she ignore this man? His power was unlike any other. She wanted to know him, she wanted to learn from him.

So she followed him, into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Facilier's shop creaked open of its own accord. Esmeralda followed the Lord in, gazing around in awe at the room. It held objects of fascination, some she recognised, others completely new.

Facilier turned and faced her, "now my dear, let's get down to business shall we?"

Esmeralda frowned, "Business?"

"Your business to me, I saved your life, you must repay me." He stated coolly.

"Repay you?...how I...I have nothing to give."

Facilier laughed, moving towards her slowly. Esmeralda's eyes darted around; the shadows on the walls seemed to follow his every movement, moving with and without him.

"You have your soul."

"What?" she looked at him confused. She resisted the urge to back away as he stepped closer to her.

"Sell your soul to me, make yourself mine completely, and on occasion – bring me victims."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, her head tilting to the side causing her hair to fall away from her shoulder, revealing the flawless skin of her neck. He gazed at the offending morsel of skin hungrily, wanting her even more as he imagined the taste of her blood on his tongue...

"What's in it for me?" she asked, not fully believing him but deciding to go with it anyway.

He chuckled and moved towards his table, lounging on the chair, kicking his legs up on the table. "Forever a ruthless Gypsy, huh?"

She shrugged, "I'm no fool," She told him, moving closer to him slightly.

He laughed, "My service is simple. You sell yourself to me – making you mine forever. And I will give you a..._gift_."

"A gift?" she looked at him unimpressed. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks" she replied, turning to leave but his hand grabbed her wrist and spun her round to face him. Her sparkling green eyes widened as they found his that were now the colour of freshly shed blood. His grip on her was almost painful.

"Don't Defy me." He snarled.

She gasped and ripped her arm out of his grasp, clutching it to her chest as she slowly backed away. "What are you?" her voice was but a whisper.

He grinned, and evil, dangerous grin that revealed the fangs. "I'm an immortal, a creature of the night, an angel of darkness, vampire – the list of names go on." He slowly moved towards her with every word.

"It is through this I have my powers. The blood I drink strengthens me, regenerates me, and feeds my magic." He told her, flicking his hand lazily and the shadows around them came to life. They crept up his body, his clothes moving with them. They then slipped to the floor, reaching near her like running water. They were black as night with faces of demons.

Esmeralda gasped and moved back from them but they gripped her ankles and held her where she stood, they felt cold and soft like mist. She looked up at the Lord and saw him grinning at her still, he raised his arms either side of him and the wall behind him came to life; a large face of colours was there surrounded by smaller ones. It moved of its own accord, looking at her, grinning. The faces around it chanted an ancient song that hypnotised her, made her eyes widen and her struggles stop.

Then Facilier was before her, "Pledge yourself to me, and life forever. Be mine and you will not need to hide, fight or live in fear of those around you. Be my Lady, and be one with me."

She couldn't move, but her eyes followed him, he took the sceptre-like walking stick and held it to her eyes, she looked into the large, glass orb atop it and she saw herself. She peered closer and it showed her in a gown of glistening jewels, she saw herself dancing on stage in the festivals, the crowd of villagers adoring her and enchanted by her. She say her eyes shinning blood red and her fangs glinting in the moonlight as she walked in the shadows of the night. She saw herself beautifully flawless. She saw Facilier with her, he kissed her and they tumbled together onto the sheets of a grand bed. She saw the people of the city adoring and accepting her, envying her beauty and wanting to be with her. She saw her heart's desire that her people were no longer outcasts, hated by society. She say the Gypsies rise up and be accepted by all. She saw it all and she wanted it.

Facilier lowered the crystal, dispelling the illusion and leaned in so close to her.  
>"You want it, i can give you it. Just be mine, and have your heart's desires."<p>

He held out his hand, the shadows unleashed her and she panted heavily, they swirled around them, colours she could not name mixed with the shadows, the chanting of the faces grew louder. She could see him, his blood red eyes, his power, she reached out towards his hand.

"Yes" she whispered, desire lacing her voice.

Facilier smirked at her triumphantly, "It's a deal." His hand gripped her's in a warm, iron clasp. He suddenly pulled her, jerking her forwards towards him. He pushed her shoulder, spinning her round so her back was pressed against his chest. His arm locked around her waist and the other tangled in her hair. His lips found her ear, "you belong to me."

His fangs sank into the soft skin of her neck, her blood pulsed into his mouth. He groaned at the taste, drinking deeper. Strangled pants and whimpers escaped Esmeralda's mouth and darkness took over her vision as she sank into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Song lyrics used in this are a mix between the Disney movie and the Paris De Notre Dame (1956) movie – i love them both **

The people of Paris were all bubbling in excitement. Today was the Feast of Fools. They Gypsies all danced into the square with their tents and music, it had been almost a year since the views of the people had changed and accepted them into society. Though there were few who still distrusted them, but overall, times had changed and they were regarded as entertaining, mystical and fascinating people and the people of Paris loved them, enchanted by them. They owed it all to the great Lord Facilier. He had spoken up for them, and because of them they were able to live without the fear of being attacked.

Lord Frollo descended from his large, Iron carriage, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the Gypsies that were all around, singing, dancing, cheering. Doing their tricks and witchcraft. He had never hid his distaste for the people, to him they were a vermin that needed to be banished. He raised his head high as he climbed the steps to his platform and nestled into his throne. He glared down at the people as they sang, danced, drank and celebrated this ridiculous day. How he hated being here.

A second carriage pulled up next to his, this one gold and white and larger than his. He sat forwards in his seat eagerly, the Prince had finally arrived. The door opened and out came the young Prince. He grinned excitedly as the music and sights of the day reached his senses, he was a very handsome man, his skin a sun-kissed mocha, his eyes large and brown, a full head of thick, curly hair. Frollo stood and greeted the young prince as he climbed up the Platform.

"Ah, Prince Naveen, how good of you to join us on this Day of...he...extravagance." Frollo said, not meaning a single word as he bowed slightly to the Prince, hating the young, innocent Prince simply for his love of the Gypsies.

"Lord Frollo, it's good of you to invite me while i am staying here in Paris." Replied the Prince, "And please, call me Naveen" he said, taking his seat in the slightly smaller Throne next to Frollo's

Frollo smiled at him and faced the crowd, wishing that the Lord on high would smite the vermin for their sins. _Spare me, my Lord, their sins need punished_. He prayed silently.

There was a third throne on the other side of Frollo's throne. It remained empty, reserved for the Lord Facilier. Frollo hated him above all, for the Gypsies' being accepted and loved by society now was all his fault. He and that Gypsy woman of his. In truth, Frollo only put up with Facilier because of her. He hated to admit it, but her beauty enchanted and sparked a fire in him he'd rather not have. He cursed her to damnation for sparking such feelings in him, and that she was the only reason he had not had Facilier killed so far.

Naveen was visiting Paris as it was in an alliance between the two lands and as a Prince, it was his royal duty to keep the bonds fresh and strong between the lands. This was his first visit to Paris and being a young, naive 19 year old, he was drawn in by the Gypsies and their strange ways. Frollo had extended an invitation to the Feast of Fools to him and was already regretting doing so as the young Prince was sitting on the edge of his seat, "ooing" and "Ahing" at everything around him.

The crowd hushed as the Gypsy Clopin rose up onto the main stage and called the attention of all with his song.

"Come on, come all!" he sang, his voice loud and reaching all, "Welcome Lord Facilier!" smoke as black as ebony erupted on the stage and seemed to swirl around then dispersed. There in it's place stood the Lord Facilier. He took off his hat and bowed to the adoring crowd, cheered on by the Gypsies. He replaced his hat on his head and disappeared in a puff of black smoke, only to re-appear at the foot of Frollo's platform. He waved to the crowd and mounted the steps in an unearthly grace. He bowed low to Lord Frollo and then again to Naveen.

"My Lords, so glad of you to attend our little party" he said, smirking, knowing full well how Frollo despised him and his Gypsies.

Frollo inclined his head stiffly but otherwise remaining silent.

Facilier chuckled and looked to Naveen who was gazing at him with wide, excited eyes. "And you must be the good Prince Naveen." He tipped his hat to him, "Good to meet you"

Naveen's grin broadened, "Pleasure is all mine" he said, inclining his head.

"Yes." Facilier seemed to be looking at Naveen with new eyes, a dangerous aura hung around the Lord, he was mysterious and not one to trust in Frollo's eyes, and he could sense something very dangerous in him but did not know what. As he looked at the young Prince, Frollo could have sworn his eyes glinted red, but he shook his head and dropped the thought as Facilier took his seat beside him.

Clopin was back on the main stage, continuing his song, "Hurry, hurry, here's your chance! See the mystery and romance!" he danced around the stage, drawing in the people to his song. He glanced up at Facilier and then continued, "Meet the finest girl in France make and entrance to entrance!" Clopin moved to the centre of the stage and raised his fist above his head, "Dancer Esmeralda!" he threw pink powder onto the floor and disappeared in it, it cleared and onstage was Esmeralda.

Frollo leaned forwards in his seat eagerly, forgetting himself as his thoughts were took over by the beauty onstage. Facilier watched him, chuckling darkly and kicking his legs up on the wall of the booth, lounging comfortably in his chair, pleased with his trick. He glanced over at Naveen and almost laughed out loud at his reaction.

Naveen's eyes widened as he leaned so far forwards in his seat he almost fell off as he looked on the stage at the most beautiful woman the young Prince had ever seen. She was tall, with caramel chocolate skin, accented by her thick, black hair which was curled, and hung long, just past her shoulders. She had big sparkling emerald green eyes – such a bright colour that stood out against her dark hair and skin. Her face was absolutely beautiful, she looked exotic and unusual. A gold band ran along her forehead like a crown. She wore a jewelled top that only just covered her generous breasts. It accented her breasts and looked beautiful, covered in beads and sequences, and showed off her strong and slender form and flat stomach, and a long skirt that stopped just above her ankles, slit at the sides to reveal her long, strong legs. It was a deep green colour, decorated with a swirling pattern all over in a gold thread. Around her waist and over her skirt was a jewelled sash that matched the beaded design of her top. Her feet were bare, gold bangles around her ankles and wrists and she wore a gold hoop earring in one ear.

Naveen found himself hypnotised by her, she was beautiful. She looked so exotic and mesmerising. Frollo was saying something but he wasn't listening. All his senses were focused on the goddess on stage. She was dancing to the loud, jolly music that her fellow Gypsies played. Naveen watched as her hips swayed from side to side, her skirt moving along with them. He watched as her hair splayed around her as she spun around. He watched as her eyes found his. His heart stopped as she looked at him, a seductive smirk forming on her lips. His heart lurched as she winked at him.

"...Disgusting display"

Naveen's attention was snapped back to Frollo at those words. Was he not seeing the same beauty as he? How on earth could he sat that?

Lord Facilier kicked his feet down from the wall of the stage and straightened in his chair, he glared at the Lord Frollo dangerously.

"Gypsies are not disgusting" he said slowly, his voice low and dangerous, "Those who are too blind to see their beauty and good are the disgusting ones."

Frollo, seemingly unable to come up with a reply resorted to sticking his nose in the air and facing back to the stage.

Facilier's eyes slid to Naveen's and he smiled, then returned his gaze to Esmeralda, Naveen copying him, all too eager to look at the beautiful goddess of a woman onstage.

Esmeralda raised her arms around her head, her mouth opened and she began to sing, and Naveen was hypnotised.

"Oh i love no one, my heart's my own!" she sang, her voice was sensual and beautiful, flawless and velvety.

"My heart will always belong to me, the Gypsy heart must stay wild and free"

The music swelled and her dance became more intense, her movements were sensual and almost violent, moving with and to the music. She moved to the edge of the stage where many men all moved closer, eager to be near her, struck dumb by her beauty. Suddenly, she pulled out a gold dagger, holding it high above her head as if to strike someone with it, instead she began spinning, faster and faster. She laughed out loud and after one final spin, disappeared in a puff of smoke and re-appeared as Facillier had done at the foot of the stairs to the Lord's Booth. Naveen had no time to wonder how the magnificent trick was possible as the gypsy woman danced up the steps and sat on top of Frollo's lap, gripping onto the front of his dark robes and pulling him so close to her. Then laughing and pulling away, tipping his hat down over his eyes. Frollo fixed himself angrily and glared at her as she moved over to Naveen, all the while moving in perfect grace to the music. She caressed his cheek gently, leaning in close as she had with Frollo, her green eyes sparkling. Then she was gone, leaving behind a puff of smoke once more and re-appearing onstage.

Naveen's mind was a flurry of excitement, her heat and scent still filled his senses and his heart seemed to want to dance out of his chest and join the beauty onstage.

Esmeralda winked at Facilier who simply grinned back and then with a final twirl and a mischievous laugh she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Naveen joined the crowd in cheering enthusiastically for the goddess.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would first like to apologize to all for my tardiness in writing this chapter. I have been super busy with school/ Uni stuff and have not had the time to finish this.**

**I promise the next chapters will be uploaded much faster. If not you can all scold me **

**Enjoy!**

**~ V**

Naveen swallowed hard, wiping his hands on his trousers to rid himself of sweaty palms. The warmth of the day really did not help. He took a few deep breaths then walked purposefully towards the tent entrance.

Then turned and walked straight back to his carriage.

What on earth was the matter with him? He was Royalty for goodness' sake! He had dealt with many more hurdles than this. And yet here he was, hiding behind his carriage, afraid to speak to the world's most beautiful woman.

The feast still was in in full bloom around him, the air filled with laughter and music and the smell of foods and drink. Never had he been to a more exciting party. And he had had more than his fair share in them. Everyone that passed him by smiled and waved, most even bowing out or respect. Others too drunk to recognise the young prince. The Lord Frollo however seemed not to enjoy this day at all. He had bid him farewell directly after the gyspy Esmeralda's performance. Naveen didn't like him very much, the Lord Facilier however was a huge source of interest and entertainment for him. Such a man held such a dangerous mysteriousness about him mixed with a hypnotic charm that made you instantly like him. He had introduced Naveen to many of the Gypsy folk and showed him their wonders. The entire day had been a blur of colour and laughter for him as he befriended the people, finding the loveable, charming and fascinating. Nothing at all like what Lord Frollo had told him about them.

But all the while, the Gypsy girl Esmeralda danced around in the back of his mind. He found himself glancing here and there; all over for her but she hadn't re-appeared since her dance. After asking a few people he had been directed here to her tent, and now, as the sun began it's set, he tried working up the courage to go and speak to her.

With a deep breath and a thundering heart he walked over to the tent entrance, raising his fist to knock, then realizing he couldn't knock on the fabric of a tent, he pushed the curtain aside and stepped out of the sunlight.

"Hello, is anyone here?" he called out timidly, feeling like a fool.

"If that is you, Clopar i'm changing and I'll be out to see him in a minute." Came her velvety voice from behind a divider in the far corner of the small tent.

He had met Clopar earlier; he had been the first Gypsy introduced to him by Naveen, seeming to be very high in his honour and not just a show Barter or magician.

"No, i am Prince Naveen"

Her head poked out from behind the divider, her green eyes wide in wonder, her shoulder was bare and he quickly realized she was half-naked. A blush overcame him and desire coursed through his veins at the very thought and sight of her flawless, golden skin cast even darker in the dim light of the tent.

"Prince Naveen! Oh i'm sorry I'll be right with you," she exclaimed, quickly disappearing behind the divider only to re-appear in moments wearing a long, flowing red dress covered in gold, swirling patterns. It hugged her form gracefully and covered all but revealing much. It stopped just below her knees and her slender ankles were without the gold bands. He hair had been messily piled atop her head, held in place by braids and clasps, a few loose wisps of strands curling down to her shoulders, drawing attention to her collarbones and the skin of her chest, her breasts only just covered by the top of the dress.

He licked his lips in an attempt to work some moisture into his suddenly dry mouth and tried his best to not focus on how the dress hugged her curves. But looking at her face did little to help, her hair piled ontop of her head like that made her beautiful face look even more so, to the point of it being unbearable. He wanted nothing more than to stand here and look at her for all eternity, and at the same time to kiss her soft, pouting lips. Images flashed through his mind distracting him heavily until he stop there gaping silently like a dead fish.

She giggled and moved closer to him and he was sure she could hear the thudding of his racing heart.

"I was told that in the presence of Royalty, I am to wait for his royal highness to chose the topic of conversation." She winked at him.

He seemed to wake from a dream and cleared his throat loudly, "oh no, well yes that's what they expect but i'd rather do without the formalities."

His words came out in jumples and rushed and why was this tent so warm!?

She smiled her beautiful smile and glided over to a desk next to her upon which was a vanity and lots of trinkets, jewellery, make up, her dagger, perfumes, flowers and more.

She picked up a few bracelets and slid them onto her wrist, "to what to I owe the pleasure of a visit from you, your highne-"

"-oh please, call me Naveen."

She smiled at him through his reflection in the mirror, noticing his eyes straying to wander down her dress as her back was now to him.

"I wanted to – to congratulate you. No not congratulate...to thank...no um...i"

She smiled again and straightened, turning from the mirror to stand before him again, closer this time. She really was not helping him at all. He swallowed hard and her heat surrounded him, her smell intoxicating him.

"Your dancing was really nice" he mumbled stupidly.

"Thank you, Naveen"

His eyes were on her lips, her voice filled his senses, heat rushed to his groin as sinful thoughts raced through his mind. His eyes moved to the generous cleavage her dress showed, her silky skin, her neck, her lips, her eyes as black as the night. She was so close to him, he felt like there was nothing in the spinning world but her and her heat.

"Naveen."

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice. She sat before him, her green eyes wide in worry. He became aware that he was lying on the floor of the tent, something cold and wet on his head.

"What happened?" he asked, feeling drugged and dazed as he pushed himself to sit up.

"You fainted" she told him, taking a wet cloth from his forehead and helping him stand.

"Fainted?" he repeated, holding onto her arm for dear life as the room spun.

"Yes, the heat must have gotten to you." She said.

He nodded, his vision clearing as he looked at her.

"I must go" he said, not at all meaning it, but he needed some air and to get away from her and the thoughts she entertained in him.

He left and she stood alone in the middle of the floor. She smirked as she moved to her dresser, retrieving her dagger and slipping it into it's holder on her thigh. She covered it with her dress and turned to leave the tent also, hearing his carriage move away.

Naveen was attractive. Very attractive. The call of his blood pounding in his neck, the smell of it drawing her so close to him. She had worked her charm on him, and when he fell under it – quite literally – she set him gently down on the floor. But she didn't allow herself to taste his blood. Facilier had warned her of it. So instead she had tended him, until he awoke and sent him on his way.

Yes he was attractive, but he heart belonged to her Master.

And he was expecting her.

She walked through the streets of Paris, the sun warming the ground where she put her bare feet. The feast was still going, music still playing, people still dancing through the streets. She looked to the blood red sky and smiled, her fangs glinting once before they were hidden. If anyone had saw her, they would have not noticed anything but the beautiful Gypsy woman Esmeralda. She danced through her streets, the people greeting her, loving her. She felt her power inside her and smiled secretly. He truly had given her all she could ever had wanted.

A thirst burned in her, not the thirst of blood but of lust as she thought of her Lord and Master awaiting her at home. She went to him eagerly.


	5. Chapter 5

The close of the heavy door and the light jingle of her bracelets alerted Facilier to Esmeralda's arrival. She found him in the bedroom, crafting a totem out of a strange, red wood. He didn't even glance at her as she entered but she cared not. The shadows shifted and moved around her, caressing her bare legs tenderly, then moving away as it had never happened.

"Hello, my love" she greeted him, turning his head with her with her hand and kissing him fully on the lips. His eyebrows rose slightly at the attention and a smirk moved against her lips just before he pulled away. She smiled at him and turned to the dresser, sitting before the vanity and unbinding her hair clasp by clasp.

He returned to carving his totem from the wood, the sound of the knife peeling away at the wood the only sound for a while.

"Why are you back so late?" he asked her.

She did not stop or slow as her hair fell around her, strand by strand, her eyes remaining on her reflection in the mirror.

"Prince Naveen visited me just as i was about to leave. He wanted to compliment me on my performance." She laughed softly, pausing in her ministrations to look at his reflection in the corner of her mirror, "he is quite a human; completely intoxicated by me, he actually fainted!" she laughed loudly, her thick hair completely undone and she gathered the pins and put them in a box.

"You charmed him?"

She froze while running her fingers through her thick curls and looked up at his reflection again. "Well yes, just for fun, you know like i usually do."

He set the totem down on the table before him but gripped the carving knife in his fist. He rose and moved slowly towards her, the shadows darkening around him, moving with him as he drew ever neared, like a devil stalking the damned soul of an innocent.

"I warned you. You should never taste the blood of a Royal. You risk everything we have. Everything we need to keep hidden." His voice was low and dark and she was frightened. She had seen him angry many times but never like this.

"No, no i didn't taste him. I know what you said, i stayed true to you. I would never defy you, Master!" she pleaded with him, moving to turn from his reflection to look at him but he moved as fast as light and as quiet as death and she felt the cold blade press against her throat.

Her eyes watched him in the mirror's reflection, wide and terrified as one hand clenched her hair, pulling her head back to bear her neck. The other hand held the blade to the base of her throat. He crouched behind her so his lips were at her ear.

"No. No you should never defy me. You know that, don't you, my pet."

She made no reply, terrified to do more than breathe as he held her in his vice like grip, her eyes remained fixed upon him in the mirror as his black eyes bore into her reflection murderously. Her scalp burned but she dared not move.

"You wouldn't defy me, because you know what the consequence would be, don't you?"

He purred, his lips a breath from her ear.

"Yes" he voice was but a shaky whisper.

The blade pressed harder against her skin, drawing crimson blood from her, a drop that seeped out and trickled lazily down her chest. His eyes followed it, growing darker as he licked his lips.

" 'Yes' what?"

"Yes, Master"

He grunted his approval and the blade was gone, to be replaced by his lips, his tongue snaking out to lap at the trace of blood. He drank hungrily, Esmeralda moaning and writhing against him, leaning in her chair towards him. He shifted around to kneel before her, her legs parting and he hitched her dress up slightly so he could kneel between her legs. His tongue trailed from the pulse of her neck, following the blood down her chest and between her breasts where it disappeared beneath the neck of her dress. He groaned at her taste and trailed hot kissed across her chest, teasing close to the base of her generous breasts. She gasped and moaned, her fingers tangling in his hair, her head thrown back, her eyes squeezed close as she felt her heat grow.

"Master, please..." she panted.

He swept her into his arms, dropping her onto the bed and kissing her hard and passionately. Her cries of ecstasy rang through the shadows around them that twisted and moved, swallowing them up and adding to the pleasure. She tasted her blood on his tongue and came undone, falling into that ever dark abyss.


	6. Chapter 6

The shadows were still around him as he sat at his table in his lair. He shuffled the cards in his hands as he lounged with his feet on top of the table. Esmeralda slept in the other room. Their activities combined with the energy of the day falling her into a state of drugged unconsciousness. He had watched her silently, her beauty pulling at him gently as she breathed softly, her hair splayed around her. Her charms didn't work on him, after all he had given them to her. She was merely an object of desire, a tool for him to use and manipulate to his will. He knew she had feelings for him and he had encouraged them, bloomed into love, she believed he loved her too. But his heart was twisted with sin.

He thought of the Prince Naveen; he had royal blood in his veins and royal blood was very, very valuable. And he wanted it. If he got that blood, and if he mixed his Voodoo with it, he could assume the young Prince's identity, and if he managed that, his land would be his.

A movement in the shadows around him jerked him out of his dark thoughts and he turned his head to the shadows.

Esmeralda crept silently into the light cast by the candle on the table before him. Her eyes were wide but her skin glowed in the aftermath of her drugged sleep. She paused just inside the light of the candle, the soft light bathing her naked skin in a warm glow. Her hair was messy and tumbled around her shoulders, her arms hugged herself and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Even he could not deny she was beautiful.

"Come here, child" he said, beckoning her to him.

She smiled softly and moved over to him, she knelt on the floor beside his chair, looking up at him with her green eyes.

His hand moved to the back of her head, stroking her silky, soft hair gently as if she were an obedient pet. Her hand moved to his thigh and she looked up to him in concern.

"Have I displeased you, Master?" she asked, her eyes sparkling in fear.

"No, child. You have pleased me greatly." She smiled brightly.

"Your _fun_ with the Prince yesterday may work to our advantage." Confusion washed over her features.

"What do you mean?"

"His blood – Royal blood, is very valuable."

Something seemed to light behind her eyes, "but you told me not to, you said that i may only have victims of no status, so they are not missed."

"Indeed. But this time i may bend the rules. Royal blood strengthens me more than the blood of commoners" he lied, "Royal blood will sustain my life more so than anyone else's. I want you to seduce him, Esmeralda."

She looked up at him in surprise at these words, not entirely believing what he was commanding her to do.

"Seduce him, go to whatever lengths you must to do so, his visit ends in three days so you have until then. I want you to take his blood, use this" he reached into the shadows and pulled out a necklace with the totem he had carved earlier from the red wood. It looked like a face, with deep cuts into the wood. He handed it to her and she held it carefully in her hands, "if you cut his skin with the mouth of it, it will take some of his blood. Fill it and bring it directly to me."

She felt dizzy in fear of what he was saying, she couldn't do this, she couldn't kill him. It was too risky, far too risky. "I can't" she said, trying to give it back to him but he just closed his hands around her's holding it. She kept her head bent, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Don't you love me?"

Her eyes shot to his, "of course i do."

"The blood of a Royal makes me stronger, extends my life and power. Don't you want that? Don't you want us to remain together forever?"

"Yes."

"Then do not fail me" he said, taking his hands away. She hesitated, feeling sick as she held the totem in her shaking hands.

"Yes, Master" she murmured.

His hand moved beneath her chin, lifting her head so her eyes could find his. He gently wiped away her tears then kissed her once, then was gone, stalking into the shadows.

She remained kneeling on the floor in the soft candle light. Her eyes moved to the necklace and she breathed softly. The shadows around her touched her gently as if they were the comforting hands of friends. And she let her tears fall silently.

She had to do this. For him.

She stood on shaky legs.

"For my love" she whispered.

Hidden in the black shadows, the Devil smirked. He glanced down to his cards in his hands; the Ace of hearts, the Queen of hearts, and the Joker.


	7. Chapter 7

**SPOILER!**

**Warning: character death**

Lord Frollo sighed as he entered his chambers. The day had been spent with the young Prince excitedly gushing over the previous day's feast and the excitement of it all. As annoying as that had all been he found the amount of times the prince mentioned Facilier and Esmeralda unnerving.

Frollo did not trust Facilier at all, neither should he the girl, but his heart softened at the thought of her. Her beauty was exquisite, and she had a playful, happy nature about her even he couldn't help but admire. Often he had caught himself watching her from the windows of the Palace of Justice, seeing her dance in the street with the sun caught in her raven hair. She ignited a fire within him that he found hard to ignore. Desire for her coursed through his veins and sinful thoughts plagued his mind. Many a time he had woke from sleep drenched in sweat and heat, the memory of her silky skin beneath his lips and her voice breathing out his name blazing through his mind.

No one knew of his attraction to her, he was sure of that. He hid behind a facade of disgust, to the point of hating Facilier for having this goddess to call his own. How he hated that man and strived to find some way to bring him down. But the man was careful and sneaky, he knew how to evade Frollo each time and keep his beloved pet.

Frollo collapsed into his chair before the large fire. He stared into it's depths, his eyes following the dancing figure of Esmeralda as her ghost formed within the flames, dancing with them, teasing him.

He breathed out her name, leaning closer to the flames. She formed a mist before his eyes, a ghost of white that was more real than any of his mind's illusions. She danced around him and he followed her, intoxicated by this spell, enchanted by the call of her eyes. She moved closer to him, her lips so close to his.

The pain was all he knew. The fire licked away at his skin, his screams filled the room but didn't go beyond, blocked by the Devil's spell. Soon he was silent and naught but ashes as the fire died within the crate.

In the shadows, lazily sprawled in the chair previously possessed by the Judge, sat Facilier. He smirked and stood, the shadows gathering around him, their voices chanting to him.

"No longer shall you threaten my plans, dear Judge." He said in a voice deep and cold.

The shadows enveloped him and the room was empty.

Save for a single playing card that lay on the floor before the fireplace.

The Joker smirked as the bells of Notre Dame rang out into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Esmeralda walked through the shadows of the night, comforted by the darkness. She preferred the night to the day, she could hide in the midnight and she felt strongest then. Being a creature of the night this made sense.

But what didn't make sense was her life. How much it had changed in the past year. She was once fearless, tough, free and wild. Now yes, she had power and a life unlike any other, but she was not free. She was trapped in her love, she was afraid – of him.

She walked with her eyes downcast, deep in thought. The streets were completely empty which she was glad for.

"_The blood of a Royal makes me stronger, extends my life and power. Don't you want that? Don't you want us to remain together forever?"_

That's what he had said to her, did she want that? Of course. She wanted him to live with her forever. She couldn't live without her Master.

She loved him...

Didn't she?

Then why did she feel so strange with him? She knew she shouldn't, but thoughts of Naveen had crept into her since their first meeting in the tent. He had such a warm friendliness about him. He was funny with his childish curiosity about him and she found herself smiling as she thought of him. He felt like_ home_ to her. How strange that she felt like this about someone she had only met the day before.

But within the next three days she was to end that ray of sunshine in her life. She knew in her heart that Facilier intended her to kill him.

She sighed and wiped away her tears angrily. She didn't know where he feet were taking her and she didn't care.

It wasn't until she walked straight into a warm, solid body that smelled of the most tantalizing blood was she roused from her thoughts.

Warm, strong arms gripped her forearms, stopping her from falling and she looked up into a pair of warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, my faul-Esmeralda!?"

Prince Naveen's eyes widened in surprised as he recognised the beautiful woman who had haunted his thoughts all night and day. He grinned, more than happy to see her again.

Esmeralda on the other hand felt her heart drop and her blood to tingle in her neck as she realized what this meeting meant.

She glanced around her and found she was standing on the bridge over the river near the palace of justice – where the Prince was staying.

"Naveen! I didn't expect to see you...here"

He shrugged and released his hold on her, turning to lean over the edge of the stone wall of the bridge, his forearms resting on the edge, his hands clasped together, his eyes on the dark depths below.

"I couldn't sleep, so i went a walk and found myself here. Paris is so beautiful at night"

She looked at him and smiled softly, moving to lean on the wall beside him, seeing her reflection in the water beside his.

"Well there is plenty more to see, this city is full of wonders" she told him truthfully.

"I'm afraid they will remain unseen until my next visit, I'll be leaving tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Esmeralda more or less shouted at him in complete shock, standing bolt upright, staring at him as he turned to her in surprise "i though you were staying for three more days!"

He smiled down at her, "No, business with my parents calls me home. It will be my 20th birthday next month and they wish for me to find a wife before then."

Esmeralda listened intently to him. He was leaving tomorrow. That meant tonight was her only chance.

Fear coursed through her. It had to be tonight. He had to do this. For him. For her love.

"Esmeralda?" she looked to him; his kind, gentle face, his warm open eyes. Here was someone who had a kind heart, who looked at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world. She was to use and discard him for her master. It wouldn't be too bad - he was leaving on the morrow. But could she do it? Could she be so cruel?

She had to.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hand moving to hold her's gently. She glanced down at their hands and there was that feeling again – of being exactly where she should be.

Her mind was a buzz. She had always believed Facilier to be the one for her, she loved him with all hear heart and she was sure he loved her. He had given her everything – power, life, beauty, the acceptance of her people into society, safety. And now she was to repay him. No matter how hard it would be, no matter how scared she was, she had to do it.

So, pushing all uncertainty from her mind, she called upon her power and felt it course through every cell of her body.

She looked up at Naveen through her lashes and watched as his pupils dilated slightly. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"In that case, my Prince, I must give you a goodbye you will never forget."

She kissed him as the bells of Notre Dame sounded in the distance, and the light of a fire in one of the windows of the Palace of Justice burned out.


End file.
